Fresh Start - ON HIATUS
by Lonely-soul101
Summary: The Hero of Olympus. That's all she heard now. Not Priscilla. Not sweetie. Not seaweed-brain. She was a shell of who she used to be; her sanity was slipping. Priscilla Jackson makes a decision that not even the Fates could predict. There will be dire consequences. But she doesn't care anymore. Priscilla finds a fresh start in a new world, with new friends, and a horrible secret.


**Who are you to run away?  
**

* * *

Priscilla waded through the ice cold water, careful to not to slip on the rocks beneath. Her duffel bag was stuffed with clothes and underwear and enough nectar and ambrosia to last her several lifetimes. She had several knives, her precious blade, and the shield her brother made her. Her jeans and camp shirt and jacket were soaking in the crystal clear water. Usually, she'd be water proof. But this water was not normal water.

"Please." She spoke quietly, stopping when she was deep enough that the water reached her chest. "Take me away from here."

The waters bubbled. Everything flashed before her, showing her what caused her misery. The images made her remember her pain, the pain after the battle, the pain after the trauma, the pain after the accident...

Her father had offered her the world after the accident. He offered her home at his palace. He said he would give her anything she desired; all she had to do was ask. He'd given her a bracelet, a string of pearls from the some of the undiscovered reaches of the ocean. He gave a pair of earrings; one side a small celestial bronze anchor and the other a celestial bronze nautical steering wheel. He even gave her a strange glowing crystal on an unbreakable string, which he said could only be found in the deepest, most secluded reach of the frozen seas. She cherished his these gifts; she wore all now. But she could not bring herself to stay with him.

The waters showed her the misery of her brother and best friend, a result of her leaving. It showed her father's grief at the loss of his only daughter. The road was testing her, giving her a chance to turn back. There was no way back after this.

Tears slid form Priscilla's eyes. "I can't bear to be here any longer." She whispered.

The waters began to bubble. The crystal clear pool became a creamy white color, warmth pulsing over her skin like sunshine.

"Priscilla?"

She turned long enough to see the ones she was trying to escape. Her family. _'Of course they would sense it.' _Priscilla thought dryly. _'Of course they would come.'_

Most were angered. Her uncle looked absolutely enraged, his stormy eyes alight with lightning. Her twin cousins wore angered and confused expressions. The mother of her poor, poor fallen comrade and friend could only gaze at her with a look of disappointment. But the most moving, the one who made Priscilla bite her lip and turn her head, was her father's expression of utter and complete misery. Her father almost stepped towards her, had her death commanding uncle not stopped him.

The last thing Priscilla heard was her father's howl of misery.

* * *

**Who are you to turn your back on them?**

* * *

Pain split her legs as she fell fast and hard into water. She sank deep from the impact, the water slowing her enough for her to finally drift softly onto a soft bed of darted away, though came back just as quickly, curious. A reef shark nudged her gently, before sliding away.

Her pack was still gripped tightly in her fingers. The water soothed her pain; she sucked in a breath. Yes, the ocean was still in her. She sat up, dazed.

That wasn't a sign that she hadn't left her world, was it? Was she now in the realm of her father, where he could find her so easily?

Priscilla felt ice sliver down her back.

No. She was no longer in reach of her family.

Taking in a liquid breath, she kicked to the surface, swimming slowly. Pain still rippled through her leg, despite the water's healing touch. A curious bottle nose nudged against her, urging her to take hold of his dorsal. She gripped the leathery back and let him shoot her to the surface with ease and powerful speed.

She broke the surface, the dolphin allowing her to float without having to tread. There was water completely surrounding her; not an island or continent in sight. She frowned, fastening her duffel bag to her back. "Where am I?" She muttered, tilting her head.

The dolphin let out a click before diving deep again, dragging Priscilla with him. Swearing, she held tight to his dorsal and body as he blasted through the water. A few more dolphins followed, along with several speedy fish and a shark. Priscilla had no idea where the aquatic creatures were taking her. Eventually, though, the water somehow tied her to the dolphin's back, and she slowly and quietly drifted into a gentle nap.

* * *

**Who are you feel sorry?**

* * *

Priscilla felt warm sand.

She was on dry land when she woke. The water met the beach in a resounding crash, before sinking back to the depths to attack again. Priscilla stood, completely dry; a prop for being one of the ocean's own. Beyond the shoreline there was a thick forest before her, echoing with the sounds of the it's inhabitants.

She made sure she had her bag and looked to the sky. Although there was some sunlight, rain clouds loomed dangerously. She frowned, pursing her lips. _'I need to find some sort of town.'_

She wandered for some time, climbing over massive tree roots and avoiding tremendous boulders. The layout of the land was so free, to untouched by humans...so _wild._ The thought made her chest sting.

she stumbled around for quite a while; on more than one occasion did she have to stop and catch her breath, or hide from some strange beast. She tried fighting one; her blade did make a fatal blow, but the monster didn't turn to dust like she expected. It just...bled out.

Finally, Priscilla stopped wandering. She plopped on her knees, arms wrapping around herself. "Don't tell me I've ended up in an unpopulated world?" She said, tears welling in her eyes. "That's brilliant, Priscilla. Run away from your problems and you end up in a world where you are all alone."

_"Alone, you say?"_

Priscilla's head jerked up, eyes wide. Her hand snapped to her pocket, prepared to arm herself. The only around was a tall arrangement of pillars, around a much larger, split down the middle stone. Vines and greenery grew around and atop the stones. Priscilla scowled. "Who's there?"

_"Don't worry, little demigod. I will not harm you."_

Now Priscilla snatched her weapon from her pocket, arming herself as she rose to her feet. "What-how do you know what I am? Who are you?" Priscilla's fear boiled with her anger. She was supposed to have gotten away from that, from who she was! "Show yourself!"

Light surrounded the odd stone arrangements, and when it dispersed, left a girl atop the tallest stone. She sat casually, wearing a frilly pink dress. Her hair, impossibly long and blond, swung gently with the breeze as she played with blue decor on her dress and the red ribbon around her neck. The strange, angel wing like additions where her ears were to be made Priscilla frown. The girl smiled with bright green eyes.

"I am Mavis Vermilion, Founder and the First Master of Fairy Tail. This is my grave, sea-daughter."

Priscilla held her sword poised as she frowned. She knew appearances to be deceiving. Not two years ago she fought killer cheerleaders. But this girl, this 'Mavis,' seemed to radiate a strange energy that calmed Priscilla. She did not lower her guard, though. "How do you know about me?"

Mavis kept smiling. "A long time ago, during my reign as Master of Fairy Tail, another like you came to this world. He was the child of a god, like you, though his parent is the one who has the hands of a true craftsman, he said."

"Hephaestus." Priscilla stated.

Mavis nodded. "Yes. This boy learned the magic of this world and discovered it's link it with his godly blood and live forever."

Priscilla raised a brow, but didn't press further. Immortality didn't appease to her.

"Magic." Priscilla lowered her arm, but still clenched the sword. "Like...like Hecate?"

Mavis smiled. "Hecate is your goddess of magic, yes?"

She nodded. Mavis tilted her head. "Well, it is similar. But on a much larger, deeper scale."

"...Alright, I'll bite." Priscilla capped her blade, the sleek sword becoming a ballpoint pen. She pocketed it. "I'd like to know what your magic is."

She sat, and Mavis then began to explain everything about this new world. Priscilla sat, eyes on the strange girl, listening intently.

"...and that is why the magic guilds came into existence."

Priscilla tilted her head. "Your magic...it sounds so complicated...Then again..." She shrugged. "...my whole life is one big complicated chess game."

"You mentioned that you wished to get away from your problems." Mavis drifted from the stone, sitting on the ground before Priscilla. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Priscilla paused, pursing her lips. Hesitantly, she explained her life from the day she was born. Mavis frowned, listening, but said nothing. Priscilla drew a knife from her pack, and slid it across her skin, displaying proof of her curse. "I...I think I can turn it off sometimes, but it takes a lot of energy. I don't know why, though. You're not supposed to be able to. The curse shouldn't do that. Maybe it's because what I tied my mortality to..." Tears swelled from her eyes.

Mavis touched Priscilla's hand. "Perhaps it isn't the curse. Perhaps it is your will?"

Priscilla turned her head, eyes half closed. "I don't know anything anymore. Everyone around me...they all died. And I am losing my sanity."

Mavis smiled, taking both of Priscilla's hands in hers. "Your sanity is leaving you, yes." She said truthfully. "So why don't you join my guild?"

Priscilla blinked, stunned. "Guild? The mage...I'm not a mage."

"But you will be." Mavis touched Priscilla's chest. "Magic is everywhere in this world. Your blood, the godly power in you, has yet to be fully unlocked. You can, you _will_, become a part of this world. And your sanity will not leave you."

Mavis's fingertips began to glow. "You will be fine, Priscilla Jackson. And, in time, you will understand."

The light blinded Priscilla. "Wh-" She felt her head spin, an ice like feeling surrounded her.

_"My guild will take care of you, young demigod. Fear not."_

Priscilla felt tears in her eyes as her chest burned. She felt like she was falling, endlessly through time and space. It was worse than the waters.

And then she smashed into a wooden table.

Priscilla blacked out before she could even see where she was.

* * *

**Who are you?**


End file.
